phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Candace Flynn
images| }} Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special episodes '"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"' Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! title card with credits.png WhatDoesHeWant1.jpg WhatDoesHeWant2.jpg WhatDoesHeWant3.jpg WhatDoesHeWant4.jpg Candace has that Christmas feeling.png|Candace going to visit Jeremy. ReadyToWriteOurLettersToSanta.png Santa thinks we're naughty.jpg|"Santa thinks everyone's been naughty?" SantaThinksWereNaughty-SyndicatedVersion.jpg ScoldingPhineas.png WhereDidWeGoWrong.png WhereDidWeGoWrong8.png Candace in snowsuit.jpg|"You've gotta be kidding." Dancing on the sleigh.jpg Christmas accomplished.png SantaClaus.png|Santa Claus makes his appearances. Candace's Christmas gift from Jeremy.png|Candace with the earrings Jeremy gave her. Jeremy'sGiftFromCandace.png|Jeremy with the guitar Candace gave him. MerryChristmasCanderemy.png|Candace and Jeremy embracing. Christmas morning.png Candace gets two new pairs of her summer clothes.png Candace having opened her present.png Candace hugs her two new pairs of summer clothes.png Dancing, Peanuts style.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"' Anime Candace - SBTY.PNG File:C+J officially.JPG|Candace and Jeremy are officially boyfriend and girlfriend Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy sharing a hug 2 SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy shortly before they share there first kiss.jpg Candace and Jeremy Kiss.JPG|Candace and Jeremy Kiss Candace and Jeremy dancing SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy dance SBTY.png Candace and Jeremy dance 2 SBTY.jpg Candace and Jeremy dance 3 SBTY.jpg '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' '"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"' Great all set.jpg Candace after hitting the red button too quickly.jpg Candace what did you do.jpg Something's gone wrong.jpg Candace sees the machine is unplugged.jpg Phineas starting to get mad at candace.jpg Phineas having revoked candace's shed card.jpg Just lying here utterly dejected.jpg Candace starting to get up from lying on her bed.jpg Candace and isabella singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella coming down the stairs while singing only trying to help.jpg Candace and isabella see mr. fletcher who has just turned the sprinkler off.jpg You've only got one butt jet.jpg Candace pacing inside shed.jpg Isabella relizing they need to go the space station.jpg Candace and isabella headed up to the space station.jpg Now make the powers blast down there and stuff.jpg Candace with the data collection tank.jpg Candace having pushed the data tank.jpg Candace and isabella watch the data collection tank roll down to the heroes.jpg I learned from the best spidey.jpg The heroes getting their powers back.jpg Candace just about to touch thor's hammer.jpg Candace after touching thor's hammer.jpg The gang waiting for the fight to begin.jpg Candace's hair and isabella's hair standing up on end.jpg Candace having seen the lightning that thor produced.jpg The gang watching the fight.jpg The gang watching the hulk and thor bounce one of the villians between them.jpg Phineas handing candace her repaired s.h.e.d. card back.jpg Candace telling phineas she is going to bust them now.jpg ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension OWCA Animal Rescue Center.jpg Flynn-fletcher Family.jpg 311629 114072778697509 100002843614467 72968 234324949 n.jpg Candace looks in the mirror.jpg Candace with unicorn.jpg Mysterious force.JPG Mysterious Force 02.jpg PFAT2D Image20.jpg Phineas and ferb don't look.png AtSD E3 pictures 31.jpg Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and Candace.jpg PFAT2D Image2.jpg Ferb change robot.jpg AT2D - Perry, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Doof Chained.png Candace Catches the Keys.jpg Ferb, Phineas, Candace Fall Through Hole in Floor.jpg Zebradimension.JPG 6th Dimension in the Movie.png 293445 114133225358131 100002843614467 73217 1074786396 n.jpg AT2D Candace-2 agreeing with Candace-1.jpg|Candace-2 and Candace Hugging Candaces.PNG Mostly made of metal now.jpg Worried about never seeing Perry again.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! IMG 1196-580x435.jpg IMG 8342.JPG IMG 8246 (1).JPG Simp final pr-600x480.jpg Promotional Rollercoaster promotional image.png Paf019.png Candace - real (promotional version).jpg|Candace as her voice actor, Ashley Tisdale. Candace promotional image 1.png Candace promotional image 3.png Candace promotional image 2.jpg Candace Queen Wahinni Transparent.png Candace Bikini.png 99x99 icons candace.jpg Sad candace.png|"But...but, why?" Candance-room-phineas-and-ferb-7287948-1024-768.jpg Candace Flynn8.png Christmascandace.png Cndaceperry.png Candace8.png Candace7.png Candace5.png SIMP.png Candace6.png Candace Bikini43789.PNG Candace Bikini Phone.PNG Paf041.png SBTY.jpg Original Pitch It's-a-short-drive.png|"It's a short drive." Phineas!.png|"PHINEAS!" Original Are You My Mummy picture.png Original Fast and Phineas picture.png Candace-and-the-wall.png In-the-backyard.png B-b-but.png After-the-rollercoaster.png Merchandise Books Runaway Hit front cover.jpg Daredevil Days cover.jpg FreezeFrame.jpg Chil out.jpg Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation 8x8 front cover.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg It's About Time comic.jpg ATSD Junior Novel Official Cover.jpg The Ultimate Guide to P&F cover.JPG Guide to life.jpg Holiday 2010 Cover.jpg pnfmagissue2.jpg Phineas and ferb magazine 1 1-2.jpg PhinFerbMagSeptOct.jpg Clothing Disney Create-Your-Own sport watch - Candace.jpg DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer - promotional cover.jpg Music Soundtrack.PNG 1st Dimensions.png Fineasz-i-ferb-pl-bp1044718759.jpg Toys and Games Rockin Stage Figures.gif Space Suit Figures.gif Candace and Jeremy toys.jpg Candace 11 inch plush toy.jpg Candace Gabble Head.jpg TopTrumps.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Miscellaneous 91UyLuuRIhL. AA1500 .jpg Near life-size P&F wall graphics.jpg 'To return to the page for , click here.''' }} Category:Character galleries Category:Candace Flynn